Feline Frustration
by Psych-Bite
Summary: Kyo finds his feelings toward Yuki changing, Yuki can't stand change well not much of it, so when the cat starts differently he tries to block it and Ignore it but for how long? Kyo/Yuki Yuki/Kyo. Yaoi. Fruits Basket. Rated T.
1. The Kiss

The day was coming to a close when he heard someone climbing up to the roof _Dammit the only people that ever come up here are __Oonezumi__ and Honda-san- please let it be the latter. _"Neko…dinner" It was said as if it was urgent and needed to be attended without choice otherwise. Kyo glanced at the sun that was about to set. _like hell I'ma go inside NOW. _

Yuki sighed and glanced at the view. "She's made your favorite…Salmon" He got out his teeth clenched and his fingers tightened. Kyo looked at him and he felt something in his chest tighten. "Thanks for telling me Yuki" The way it was said; nicely instead of the overly formal way when neither of them wanted to fight.

Kyo's face lit up and he grinned. _Salmon! Salmon! Salmon! _He grabbed onto the side rail and swung himself down to the first landing. The door was open a bit so he walked in and saw the implied arrangement; Tohru next to Shigure. He scowled but sat at his place mat. A few moments later Yuki walked inside.

He sighed but sat next to Kyo and smiled at Tohru "Thank you Honda-san for this lovely meal." Said girl bit her lip and nodded shyly "Y-Your welcome Yuki," Tohru looked at Kyo and smiled "I hope you like the way I made it Kyo-kun." He grunted but dung in. It was one of the few times he was so utterly pissed off to eat Salmon. _It's that prick Yuki's fault he just had to get all nice and lovey dovey with Tohru. You dumb-ass everyone can see your in love with her._

Kyo's stomach felt twisted and he stood the meal had been eaten so there was no longer any reason to stay awake. He turned to leave when someone grabbed his hand. Kyo's head shot to the hand grasping his, making his heart only beat faster when he realized who it was. "DAMN RAT LET ME GO!"

He didn't really know what had caused him to yell but he knew that if he didn't get out of there soon something bad was going to happen. He guessed it was because he really didn't want to deal with the rat's attitude. "It is rude to leave the table without being excused, or thanking the cook."

Tohru looked on with worried eyes. Kyo looked he straight in the eye but then sighed as if in defeat. "Fine," His tone spoke more words than had been said. "Tohru," Frown lines had appeared on her forehead. "Y-yes Kyo-kun?" she asked knowing what was coming. "Thank you for the meal, and may I be excused?" She smiled and nodded.

"Y-Yes of course it was no big deal and you really don't have to leave Kyo-kun." He smiled slightly _She's gonna end up sounding like Ritsu some day._ "Yeah whatever, 'Night" He said this as he made his way up the stairs without Yuki holding him back and made his way to his room.

He closed the door and collapsed on to the bed. The moment he got his body into the right position he fell asleep. He sprang up suddenly it had only felt like few moments but when he glanced at the clock is said 3:27 and the am part was glowing. "God dammit what woke me up?" It was at that moment he heard a shout.

It wasn't very loud but it got him on his feet. He made his way in the dark down the hall where he figured the noise had come from. When he opened the door the sight was almost overwhelming and he felt something in his pants twitch. Yuki was on his back the covers had been tossed to the side and around his feet.

The moon light came in through his open window making him look like an angel. Kyo paused and shook his head. _What the hell am I thinking this is Yuki we're talking about. _That thought didn't stop him from stepping into the room and moving towards the rat though.

A noise escaped from Yuki that sounded like someone being strangled. Kyo felt the need to wake up the rat from the nightmare but was at a loss on how to do so. _I think I read somewhere that you have to wake someone from a nightmare softly so they wouldn't still think they were in it and thrash out. _

Kyo at once came up with a plan but passed it off as plan B when another plan came along he nodded and named it plan A which was to shake Yuki until he woke up so he grabbed the other boys shoulders and shook him. It didn't turn out very well; Yuki wrapped his arms around Kyo and pulled him into the bed. Whispering "Pillow," as if explaining himself to Kyo.

Kyo was fine with his new position and Yuki seemed calmer but still hadn't woken up. Kyo shifted a bit until Yuki was almost on top of him. Yuki and his faced were so close now he had to calm himself down before he hyperventilated.

He leaned forward a bit the temptation to great to withstand and captured Yuki's lips after a couple of seconds of kissing he felt a nibble at the bottom of his lips he gasped at this. _Is Yuki kissing me back? Is he awake?" _When Yuki's mouth felt it had a chance it barged into Kyo's mouth. Kyo tasted Yuki unable to determine what it was. He got a bit tired of Yuki eating him so he started to wrestle him for dominance, when he won he took in the taste of Yuki as he explored the warmth _It's so good…its Yuki…Yuki is so good._

Kyo hadn't yet closed his eyes so he knew when he saw Yuki's eye's fluttering that he was waking up. Yuki broke the kiss his eyes half lidded. "K-Kyo?" his head rested on Kyo's chest and a small smile grazed his lips as he let the world of sleep take him over once more. Without Yuki realizing it he had cuddled further into Kyo and was now completely on top of him.

Kyo breathed a sigh of relief that Yuki had stopped trashing in his bed but how in all hell was he suppose to get out and go to his bed with Yuki on top of him? He felt himself falling asleep and shrugged as if he was letting of some burden _eh I always wake up way before anyone else I'll just get out later this morning._

Around 7:00am he woke once more startled when he felt someone breathing on top of him. He was calmed when he saw the Purplish hair of Yuki's head resting on his chest. "Hey rat wake up will ya, I gotta stretch." This of course said without any real thought and unintentionally woke Yuki from a passionate dream about him.

Yuki yawned wondering who his alarm had been when he felt a body beneath his own he sat up. Which cause him to be straddling Kyo. He looked at him wide eyes now fully awake, which this is the fastest he had ever awoken. Kyo looked away a light pink flushing his cheek.

Kyo moved his arms so he was resting on his elbows and not completely on his back. "Oh my god what happened?" Yuki said his voice sounding stressed and scared. Kyo finally looked at him and felt a twitch in his lower regions at the sight of Yuki on top of him. "N-nothing…y-you called me a pillow though…and," Kyo looked away once more.

_Shit, shit, shit, what do I do, should I lie…no I'll just stretch the truth a bit. _"you kissed me. Plus you got on top of me…" _The last part wasn't really a lie though he really did get on top of me…_Kyo's voice had more hesitance than he had hoped it would but Yuki seemed to believe everything he said.

"Shit, Was I asleep?" Yuki said after a moment of thought, Kyo nodded his head as if to say yes but the words wouldn't get out. "Why did you come into my room Cat?" Kyo felt a sting that Yuki wouldn't say his name but mentally shrugged it off.

_Just tell him the truth this time…_"I-I well you were thrashing in you bed and I heard a scream…" Kyo said this and glanced away from Yuki's penetrating gaze. His cheeks heated up and he just knew he was turning red. Yuki decided that was enough information. "are you going to get up?" He asked this obviously oblivious as to where he was sitting.

Kyo scoffed not harshly but with enough of his voice in to make Yuki realize the position he had placed Kyo in and jumped up "s-sorry" he said embarrassment evident on his face. He slowly walked away from Kyo; who was still on the ground; and sat at his desk.

He was slouching and Kyo slowly got up standing slightly awkward near the bed. "I'm sorry for being rude…You apparently were only trying to help, but for future reference unless I invite you in do not enter my room. Ok? Now Tohru must be done with breakfast by now lets go down and eat."

Kyo stood there for a moment and watched as Yuki straightened himself and walked out of the room. He was speechless he hadn't even yelled or kicked Kyo once he obviously blamed himself, Kyo wasn't as happy with this as he had thought he would be.


	2. The Dojo

Yuki's point of view

**Yuki's point of view**

"I kissed Kyo………" Yuki voiced hi thoughts "Why the hell would I do that?" He questioned himself "Why I kissed him I understand, he was warm I was cold and wanted that warmth. But why did he let me?" he said still speaking to him self.

'I'll just pretend that it didn't happen. Kyo will most likely do the same' Reassured, Yuki stood and walked out of his room, to the bathroom, the door was closed he knocked, when there was no response he walked in.

A cat with red Eyes was on the ground seemingly stuck in a towel. "Kyo?" Yuki questioned "What Ya Damn Rat?!" Kyo said his voice hissing with distain. "Did you crash into Honda-san?" Yuki asked quite Curious "No…It Just…got to…cold." Kyo answered quietly "Oh."

Yuki wondered why on earth Kyo would need to take a cold shower this early in the morning "Why were you taking a cold shower?" Yuki asked "It's n-none of y-your business, Ya Damn Rat!" Kyo said a slight stutter was noticed by Yuki making it his business.

"Are you in heat again?" Yuki asked as a puff of orange smoke filled the room and then quickly dispersed, Yuki saw Kyo standing his face beat red "No I am not." Yuki looked Kyo up and down then he saw the reason " Kyo...y-you have a-"Yuki started but Kyo cut him off by placing him hand on top of Yuki's mouth.

Yuki was caught of guard and started to lick the hand covering his mouth until he made Kyo take it down, Kyo stared at his hand in awe/disgust "Boner." Yuki finished his statement as if licking Kyo had never happened.

Kyo looked down and turned bright red (Ya know how they say when a red head blushes it is extremely noticeable, well that's the way it was for Kyo except his whole body was red from embarrassment.) Yuki shook his head in amusement "Who gave you a boner this early?" he laughed out.

"You did" Kyo mumbled making Yuki look at him firmly "What?!" all amusement gone from his voice. Yuki was sure he had heard the cat wrong "IGaveYouABoner?!" Yuki asked surprised "Yea…Ya damn rat!" Kyo said getting angry slowly, Yuki stepped away from Kyo slowly trying to keep calm.

Kyo took a few steps toward Yuki, tilting his chin up he kissed him tenderly "See...Um…OK, ya know how I told you that you kissed me well-" Kyo was cut off by Tohru calling everyone in for breakfast, Kyo sighed "We'll finish this later" Kyo said turning and running to his room. (He is still naked by the way)

Yuki sighed shocked and pleased with the kiss 'why did he do that' Yuki asked himself when he came out of shock. When he came down stairs everyone was in their place at the table, him next to Kyo, except he wasn't as disgust by that idea as he used to be. Yuki noted that Kyo hadn't looked at him once since he had come down stairs, but that was fine he would never pass up a fight against Yuki.

Yuki stood after finishing breakfast and thumped Kyo on the back of the head, getting a response immediately "Ouch…Why'd Ya do that Ya damn rat!?" Kyo said standing the second after he had gotten hit "You were ignoring me" Yuki stated as a simple excuse, "I was eating!" Kyo said trying and failing to contain his anger "I want to fight you Neko."

Yuki said adding a slight annoyed tone to his voice, Kyo got in his stance quickly waiting for Yuki to do the same as well "Not here, at the dojo, you stupid cat" Kyo steamed at that and marched out the door, Shiguru thanked all the heavenly good he could think of that Kyou-Kyou and Yuki-Chan had not destroyed his house again.

Yuki followed Kyo their trip there in a tense silence, Yuki didn't want to fight he just wanted Kyo to finish what he was saying earlier, Yuki followed Kyo into the dojo and immediately corned him to the wall "What the Hell!" Kyo yelled in rage "What were you saying earlier…In the bathroom?" He said getting to the point quickly

"What?! Oh…I was, well…Um" He started getting nowhere "  
You had said something about the kiss?!" Yuki said trying to recall Kyo's memory "I-I was saying earlier, I mean that the-the kiss wasn't your fault. Really actually I kissed you, not the other way around, Um…sorry."

Kyo said weakly as Yuki stepped back dropping his arms and looked down he didn't want to believe Kyo had done that but I fit perfect into all of his Questions "Y-Yuki?" Kyo asked curiously coming closer, Yuki stepped back and his face went red.


	3. The Rain

**Kyo's point of view**

Yuki didn't know what to do or say, so he stood beet red only 2 feet away from Kyo. Kyo looked down and then swiftly looked back at Yuki he couldn't believe he had just said that "I well umm, bye" Kyo quickly left the dojo and headed into the forest the rain started about an hour after the incident and only 30 minutes before Yuki moved again.

Kyo had changed into a cat not long after the rain started he was weak and helpless unless the rain would stop. Kyo had jumped into a tree and tried to get at as much shelter from the rain as possible, no matter how much he hated the rain he still loved the smell of the fresh clean water emptied onto the grass which got greener ever time it rained.

He had been gone for two days now Yuki thought angrily as he paced in his room, if he had just responded to that Neko than this would never had happened, Tohru was coming up ever hour to make sure he was alright. He heard a bang of a door and rushed out of his room to the top of the stair case to see a soaked Kyo looking as angry as ever.

"Where the hell" Yuki said speaking angrily "have you been for two whole days!?" Kyo looked at him but made no move to look embarrassed he just looked and smirked "What you miss me _Rat_" Yuki couldn't held but feel a shiver go down his spine as Kyo used the words coated with venom, Yuki looked down quickly and then stormed to his room.

'What the hell was I thinking showing concern for the Neko-no-Baka?' Yuki opened his door to find himself face to chest with Kyo, Yuki looked up slowly as he felt the rage from earlier com back to him tenfold "So where _have_ you been for the past few days?" Yuki asked pushing the Neko aside to get in his room.

Kyo was shocked to say the least he had expected the dumbass rat to leave him alone and ignore him completely after what had happened at the dojo but instead Yuki was well completely pissed off with worry, he had left only planning to be gone for a few hours but had got lost on his way back it was lucky he wasn't as bad as Haru.

"I was…lost." Yuki stared for a minute before a smile grazed his features quickly replaced by a frown. "_Neko, _get out of my room before I throw you out the window" Yuki stated crossing his arms over his chest and scowling. Kyo looked at him in slight shock, what had happened, one second they were in a conversation,

The next Yuki was poisoning his words, "I said get out of my room _Neko_" Yuki said with more tension in his voice, Yuki went to his window and opened it before grabbing Kyo and throwing him through, Yuki had turned around and closed the window before Kyo had even hit the ground.

Kyo screamed, he couldn't walk, when Yuki had thrown him out the window he had landed on his feet as he always had, but he didn't position his legs correctly and had apparently broke his ankle, he couldn't stand at all, and as an added plus to this oh so wonderful day it was also raining, again and for the fourth day in a row.

* * *

_Um sorry it so short but I haven't updated this story in a while so I thought that for now this would do._


	4. A Confusing Apoligy

_*Sorry I stopped writing this for some time because I had lost interest in the pair but don't worry I read a story that inspired me to write the rest of this down please review and give me even more of a reason to continue even just saying you like the story makes me want to continue it. :)*_

"God Dammit Oonezumi!!" Kyo yelled over the sound of the rain. He didn't think about it much when he grabbed a rock and flung it at Yuki's window, making it shatter.

"Oh Shit" Kyo turned his body and protected his head and face from the falling glass, he got small scratches from the smaller pieces but some of the larger pieces had lodged themselves into him.

He winced and cursed the rat for his current predicament.

"Kyo!?" said cat lifted his head to look at the screen door were a worried Tohru stood with her eyes widening, she ran over to him not caring about her being bare foot or the scattered glass "Stop!" Kyo told her harshly.

"Oh" she stepped away and her eyes scanned the area, "W-what happened?" she asked dropping to he knees a few feet away "That's what I'm trying to figure out."

She bit her lip and brushed away her bangs "I-I'll go get Shigure, he-he'll call Hatori." She stood up sharply and ran into the house.

Kyo sighed in aggravation, and winced as he tried to stretch his leg.

Yuki shouldn't have thrown him out the window.

He growled at the thought of the rat.

Kyo closed his eyes and sighed, "Sorry…" the voice came from behind him, he turned to face the purple haired boy his girly shirt was sticking to his skin and soaked completely.

The sight was almost worth it to forgive him, key word _Almost, _Yuki walked over to the bent up cat and helped him stand by crutching against him and the hobbled inside, wear Yuki laid Kyo down on the couch.

"What with the suddenly nice attitude change _rat_" Yuki took a seat on the floor and said nothing in response to the cat he just looked down and silently bit his lip "Well?"

Yuki looked up and glared "I'm still mad at you…but, I shouldn't have thrown you out the window…though I did warn you, it's your own fault."

Kyo rolled his eyes Yuki always did have the tendency to make things more…difficult to understand but Kyo did and he knew the silver haired boy was apologizing in his own way.

_*I figured that you guys would like this but I will write a longer chapter next time._**_*_**

_*Oh and I would like to thank these readers for reviewing you all should know how much I love reviewing! _

_Animelvr23__, __Chaseha-Wing__, __Katlaya UzuKeric,__ lolli.pop9, Kyuun__, __hopekills216, Komodo Butterfly, erin, NaruSasuFTW_

_*I love you all for waiting for me to update so thank you*_


	5. Breaking Point

*_This is the final chapter, hope you enjoy!*_

A few weeks had passed and Kyo was back to being himself and being an utter bastard to Yuki. He still felt for him and those feelings were never going to change but him being the leader in their shaky relationship was not what Kyo wanted or needed. Yuki had refused to acknowledge the kisses and obviously wanted things forgotten…at least that's what Kyo understood by the way Yuki treated him.

He treated him as if he was an insect on the wipers of a car, something to be pushed to the side and worthless. This was normal but Kyo had thought that after all that had happened that Yuki would try to accept him. Yuki however felt that Kyo was playing games with him and couldn't stand it, though his breaking point was nearing and he was sure that today was going to be the day that he initiated something, though he had been saying that to himself for the past week.

You know how when you put something off but say to yourself your going to do something and are given the opportunity to do it everyday but you just don't because your afraid of what might or might not happen if you do, but eventually you either forget about it or do it but you have to reach your breaking point first? Well Yuki is experiencing the same thing. This is his breaking point.

He flinched as he walked past the bathroom where they had shared the second kiss. Their last kiss, it wasn't his idea to even kiss at all so he doesn't understand why he can't shake the feeling that he's missing out on something, missing someone. Kyo's been around but not really, not in the sense that he was before. He's still an utter ass who doesn't understand that he can't and never will beat Yuki…unless he lets him.

Not that he ever would. That would be absurd. He wandered into his room and turned the switch on glancing at himself in the mirror he saw the tell tale signs of restless nights. He's never slept well and has always been plagued with nightmares but ever since he threw Kyo out the window he just could not sleep. His hair usually bright and clean looked gross and unattended, under his eyes well…they bruised or at least looked bruised.

Kyo he hadn't left his mind for more than a few moments each day and during those moments he was usually eating. He wondered how Kyo felt. 'Doesn't he want me…he wanted me before I threw him out the window.' These thoughts plagued him. Maybe he ruined everything with that little stunt. 'I can be a bitch at times.' Yuki desperately wanted Kyo to approach him, ask him about it. Do anything even if it meant kissing the cat again.

The thought of kissing the cat again sent a wave through his body. 'I'll do it today. No more waiting for him to make the first move.' He took off his cloths and wrapped a towel around himself deciding to take a shower and hating carrying his cloths back to his room. Yuki left them on the floor not wanting to be bothered with cleaning. He washed himself up and made sure that he rubbed some ointment under his eyes so they looked less puffy.

When he finished he stared at himself. It was a major improvement. "Yuki! It's time for dinner!" This was called out by Kyo making Yuki clench his fist. "That's it!" he yelled and took off in the direction he had heard Kyo's voice.

When he reached the kitchen he asked as nicely as he possibly could where Kyo had run off to. Tohru answered him with a shake in her tone and added at the last second before he slammed the door, "Don't hurt him Yuki-kun" He nodded stiffly and walked out only slamming the door hard enough to make the noise.

He climbed on the roof and stood facing Kyo waiting. When he turned to look at him Yuki walked up to him grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pulled him so he was a quarter of an inch from his face. "Do you want me?" He asked his eye's piercing Kyo's as the orange headed teens breath came out shakily. "I-I what?" Yuki let out a sigh and shook his head. "You heard me, but because your mind is so tiny I shall repeat. Do you want me?"

Kyo growled but grasped Yuki's shoulders. "Do you want me?" he asked back. Yuki stared at him for a moment and glanced down at Kyo's lips. "Yes" he growled out as he pulled Kyo to him letting their mouths connect and mesh into each others. The battle of dominance just beginning, Yuki unbundled his hand from Kyo's shirt and tightened it around his waist pulling him closer.

The shook a little and felt themselves falling so Yuki gracefully balanced them both. When this happened they had broken apart, not because they wanted to but because they need to so they wouldn't get hurt. "I'll meet you in your room." Was all Yuki said. Then he jumped off the roof and made Kyo's room his desination. "Dammit!" Kyo yelled and ran after the Silver haired teen suddenly being stopped by Tohru in the kitchen.

"What happed? Did Yuki and you get into another fight?" Kyo knew that Tohru meant well but for god sake she was getting in the way of him making out with a certain Rat. "Yeah, yeah we're peachy ok, but if you don't get out of the way I and you won't be. Now don't come in my room or interrupt because I and Yuki are getting to know each other better and that is better done in private."

Tohru moved and watched as Kyo raced his way up the stairs. "Well I'm just glad they're getting along better." She imagined them apologizing to each other a sunset as background… "Wow, ok no, that would be way too weird." She shook her head and went back to making setting places, making sure she saved some food for Yuki and Kyo incase they got hungry later on.

Kyo reached his door and retched it open to get and eyeful of Yuki relaxing on his bed and reading a magazine of his. "Nice collection you have here." Yuki commented as if this was an everyday occurrence. Kyo stalked forward very much so like a cat would and tossed grabbed the magazine throwing it across the room. "Well now that wasn't very nice" Yuki commented half hazardly.

Kyo growled and climbed on top of him. "I want you." He said before pushing Yuki down and roughly kissing him. "You know," Yuki said while Kyo continued to kiss him "I've dreamed of you doing this." Kyo pulled away and smirked. "Really, well how sweet, my dear old rat is dreaming of me molesting him." Yuki rolled his eyes and pulled Kyo back into the kiss. Teeth clashed and noses bashed against each other, tongues twisted and slide against one another leisurely at times but rough more often.

After a while they both laid back next to each other Kyo's arm wrapped around Yuki's neck with Yuki resting his head on his shoulder. "You know what, I could get used to this" Kyo mumbled planting a kiss on Yuki's forehead. Yuki snuggled into him. "hm yeah…" The door opened slowly and neither of them noticed until a flash went off. "Dammit Shigure!" They both yelled jumping up and chasing the Dog down listening to him laugh and sing the whole time "Kyo and Yuki sitting in a bed K.I.S.S.I.N.G, First comes Sex then comes love, next comes a laugh with a big fat hug."

T.H.E. E.N.D.

*_This is the first story that I've ever actually finished, be proud all of you be proud! Comment, I'd love to know if you liked the ending and thank you to all of you who followed me through the story_, _if you've noticed that my way of writing things have changed don't fret, I still have the same raunchy sense of humor only now I'm old enough to know how to use it. Love and hugs from me and kisses to all those who read this, XOXOXOXO*_


End file.
